Akali's Awakening
by Shenpai Desu
Summary: Akali is always focused on work, and she thought that it would be all she ever needed to think about, until Shen opens her eyes to the more sensual desires, and the two become lovers. Story 3 in the A-Z League Smut Series.


Akali's Awakening

Akali has always lived among the shadows. Her stealth and flexibility, along with the skills and strength from training, make her a worthy adversary. She has always hidden behind a mask, and when any situation got tough, she threw down a shroud of twilight and disappeared. She was alone, with the exception of Shen and Kennen whom she worked with, but she accepted her role and found comfort in having to worry about maintaining harmony and herself. She figured that as long as she was busy with her work, she would be satisfied. However, she failed to notice that she had caught the eye of Shen, who was beginning to worry that Akali neglected herself and that she never smiles. Shen knows the feeling of being loyal and being serious, but at the same time he knows that one should enjoy life. He would be lying if he said that he did not find Akali Beautiful. He quickly devised a plan and began putting it into action.

Akali ran towards the body. She had heard from Shen that there was danger within the abandoned building and saw someone laying on the ground, appearing to be dead. The body was really Shen, laying as motionless as can be. Shen listened closely, and as Akali approached, taunted her and shielded himself at the same time. Akali panicked and swung wildly, but to no avail, as they were blocked by a force unseen. While she tried to hit shen, Shen quickly maneuvered and tied up akali, starting with her legs then finishing her off by knocking the weapons out of her hands, grabbing both her hands together, and quickly tying them. Suddenly, Akali realized just who her captor was. "Shen?! What are you doing?" she yelled, surprised. "I am sorry that I lied, but it was the only way I could get you to come," Shen said, walking quietly towards the doors. "I wish to show you that there is more to life than duty, and that there can be honor in other ways." As Shen said this, he closed the doors, standing outside. He locked the doors using a key, then softly placed the key down outside of the doors. He then activated his ultimate ability to teleport into the room, using Akali as the target.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Akali, still confused and restless. "Akali, you have served your duty well, taking care of whatever is asked of you, even if it involved conflict and even assassination. But I worry that you are too focused on your work, and so I have brought you here, just to talk." Shen said, as he sat down a few feet away from Akali. "I don't need anything else, completing my work fulfills me, it is all that I can ask for and desire." Akali said, sounding very serious as she tugged on her restraints, "Release me at once, I have no time for such foolishness." Shen sighed. "This is exactly why I did this. I have locked the door from the outside, so you are stuck here until I regain my ability to teleport out to someone or someone else shows up. Now please, let's just talk." Akali hesitated for a moment, but then agreed that it was useless to struggle for the time being and agreed. "So what, you think that I should make friends? You know that this is not possible, given our occupation." "I know this well," Said shen, "But don't you think that you could spend more time with your family? Or Kennen? Or me?" "Perhaps, but that will only make way for wasting time. You didn't need to tie me up if you were going to suggest something that I already know and do not wish to do. There is nothing else worth thinking about other than my sworn duty," Akali replied. Shen sighed, "I was hoping that it would come to this, and it is not very honorable, but I see that I must. I must apologize, for I am about to do more than just talk."

Shen stood up and took off most of his armor. He took off his mask as well. "I guess I will have to give you a demonstration of superior judgement on this matter." He pulled out a rose. "What is this?" Asked Akali. Shen did not answer, and simply started lightly caressing her neck with the rose. Akali shuddered at first, as the cool rose touched her skin. But sat still, as the rose lightly touched her neck, and moved slowly around in seemingly random ways. "This feels… nice" Thought Akali. Shen noticed Akali's eyes closing, as she took in the feeling. She slowly and softly removed Akali's mask. Her face was so Beautiful. "the mask does a good job of hiding her beautiful face," thought Shen. He moved the rose over her face, slowly touching everything, including her lips. He heard a slight moan escape Akali's lips, and decided it was time to try doing more.

Shen placed his hands on Akali's shoulders and began messaging her. No one had ever touched Akali this way before, mainly because no one has tried, and even if they did, she would not let them. It felt really good, but as soon as Akali started feeling really into the massage, Shen quickly moved his hands down, as he began to massage her breasts. Akali gasped as he started doing this. At first it felt unfamiliar, and she was about to tell him to stop when it began to feel very good, in a different kind of way. He continued massaging her until Akali herself was beginning to feel restless. She wanted him to take off her clothes, and so he did the best he could with her tied up, and continued massage her chest. At this Akali started moaning. Never had something happened like this before. At first she felt extremely guilty, as her thoughts became clouded with what she was feeling and desiring, pushing away the thoughts of her work. However, the guilt quickly melted away as she indulged in the warm, pleasurable feeling. Seeing Akali getting turned on so much caused Shen to get quite turned on as well.

Suddenly, they both heard a voice from outside. It was Kennen! "Did you tell Kennen about the 'danger' that was here as well?" Said Shen, sounding a little less calm. "Yes! I thought the danger was real!" Said Akali, who was very frustrated at Shen stopping. "Quick! Untie my hands!" Shen untied her hands, and Akali threw down a shroud of twilight and pulled shen down into it with a hug just as the doors flew open as Kennen ran in. "I thought I heard something…" Said Kennen to himself. He noticed some of Shen's armor sitting in a pile, but nothing else. He quickly ran around, but found nothing. In the shroud, Akali and Shen were on top of each other. The heat built up as their bodies pressed together, but they remained as silent as possible. "Shoot! They must have got away already, but dropped the key when running!" Kennen quickly ran outside the room, and dashed away, looking for a trace of an enemy. Akali's shroud disappeared and the two were left speechless, staring at each other. "I think… I may have found something that I would like to do other than work." Said Akali, who was very embarrassed. Shen was embarrassed too, as he never expected to go so far. "Would you like to… continue?" Akali asked, a desperate look on her red face. "yes, but only if you would like it to." Thought Shen, trying to show that he still had honor. "Yes please!" Said Akali, as she gave Shen the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

Shen got up, and went to the door. This time, however, he locked it from the inside. He returned to Akali, took off their remaining clothes, and began a long session of sensual love that carried on through the night, as they pleasured each other endlessly. After all was said and done, Shen and Akali realized that they have some serious feelings for each other, and so they vowed to work hard not just for Honor, but also for each other, so that they could have many more nights like these in the future. "Next time… could you try… tying me up?" Said Shen, "Seeing you tied up made me so turned on, I think I may have a thing for it." Akali smiled, as they kissed goodbye for the night. "our wills align." She said, with a wink.


End file.
